madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mask of the Raccoon
Plot King Julien is about to engage in one of his night time dance parties when he realizes that his boom-box is missing. Other animals start getting their belongings stolen too. Joeys shrub disappears and the gorillas tire swing disappears. The animals are outraged at this happening and call a zoo meeting. The penguins are handling it calmly until Rico informs them that someone stole their TV. They set a trap and find out the crook is a masked raccoon who looks like robin hood, named "The Archer". The penguins try to catch him but the raccoon is too fast and a chase ensues through the zoo. The penguins eventually catch him and bring them to their headquarters for interrogation. He admits that he has been taking all of the other animals stuff but it was because that the animals outside of the zoo have nothing and that he gives to those who have nothing. The penguins change their mind and decide to help the raccoon. They explain the situation to the other animals around the zoo and get help from all of them by getting them to donate whatever they can to the "less fortunate". They give a giant bag of goods to the Archer and he disappears into the night. Private thinks the Archer is a great hero and goes with the team to bring him his prized butterscotch lollipop. The penguins talk to a squirrel while trying to find the Archer who informs them that there is a raccoon named Archie who lives nearby. The penguins find Archie, who is now talking with a thick New York accent and enjoying all of the goods that the zoo animals gave to him. Archie tries to escape but Private takes him down with the lollipop. They punish him with a purple nurple but then decide to make him fulfill his duties of giving to the needy. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 *YouTube Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names Operation: Helping Hand - 'Asking the zoo animals to give their belongings to the Archer. Rico Regurgitates (Nothing) Options (given by Kowalski) *'Hurt Options: "Balkan towel snap", the "Spanish wet willy" and the "Croatian purple nurple". 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Trivia *Working Title: "Secret Food Stealer" *This is the first time Roy the rhino talks. *This is the first appearance of Archie the raccoon. *The chimpanzees know how to play checkers. *Mort gets one piece of food in his dish from King Julien. *Whatever experiment Kowalski was working on and testing on Rico uses two ping pong paddles connected to an electric current. *Private keeps a safe behind his fish plaque that first requires a dial combination and then a push button combination followed by a laser retinal scan. The box inside requires a flipper print identification scan. In it is a butterscotch lollipop. *Penguins are prey to Leopard Seals. Kowalski screams like a girl at the mere mention of one. Archie uses this ruse to fool the penguins, but he didn't fool Skipper the second time around. *This is the first appearance of the possums who live in the park. *Archie and the Possums are heavily based on R.J, Heather and Ozzy in Over the Hedge, another Dreamworks animation movie. Interesting is that Madagascar was released one year before Over the Hedge which was next in line. Quotes Photos Category:Episodes